youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Muselk
|username = MuselkGames |image = More Muslek.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = September 20, 2014 |vids = 1613+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = | }} Elliott Watkins (Born: ), better known online as Muselk or MrMuselk, is an Australian YouTuber based in Sydney, New South Wales. Due to its uniqueness, the mispronunciation of Elliott's username (most common examples include Muscle-k and Moose-lick) is a recurring gag in many of his collaboration videos, which he later adapted into his everyday humor. He currently has over 8 million subscribers. Muselk was predominantly famous for playing Team Fortress 2 and other popular games such as numerous Garry's Mods, Overwatch, Star Wars Battlefront, Rainbow Six Siege and many more. Videos Muselk was famous for his live commentary of playing Team Fortress 2. More recently, he has gained popularity due to his Fortnite videos. His other video series include 'Tryhard Tuesday' 'Mythbusters', 'Is It OP!', 'High Stakes' and 'EXTREME Rancho Relaxo'. He has played Subnautica Survival for three videos. His first playlist is called Tutorials. One of the more prominent elements that surround Muselk is the so-called "Curse of the SMG" where he would only acquire SMGs after countless unboxings in TF2. During late 2016 he has strayed off from this path and uploads Overwatch gameplay and funny moments, something which fans consider to be following the footsteps of fellow former-TF2 players STAR_ and Jerma985. He also does occasional PUBG videos and visits TF2 during the jungle inferno update during mid to late 2017. However, recently he has been posting Fortnite and does occasional Overwatch videos from time to time. A majority of his Fortnite videos is similar to the Overwatch videos with him posting gameplay, funny moments and challenges. As of March 2018, Muselk has moved his content to be mostly Fortnite based but still throws Rainbow 6 Siege and Overwatch into the mix every so often. He also has a Minecraft Series in the summer of 2019. Associations Muselk has been seen in a video named MvM With YouTubers #2 | Muselk, King Raja, Zack Scott, ScottJAw, Grizzly Berry & Uncle Dane where he played with other TF2 YouTubers like Uncle Dane, Grizzly Berry and ScottJAw. He also played with STAR in a video named Community Market Gardener Montage feat. STAR_. He has played with King Raja in a video named JACKASS! TF2 EDITION! Feat. King Raja. More recently, he has been uploading Overwatch videos with fellow Overwatch YouTubers like Zylbrad (not at all anymore), BazzaGazza, Crayator, Tyrodin, OasisOnOverwatch, AeroViro, or Shenpai, BlarueTheZebra and Opulent Neptune. He has also been known to upload Fortnite content while playing with streamers/YouTuber creators, Vikkstar123, MrFreshAsian and Lachlan. Elliott is currently in a relationship with 'The Voice Australia' star and singer Liv Bevan. Muselk previously had gone out with a fellow YouTuber, HyperShame, or Hannah, but the two have split since April of 2016. Muselk's most recent ex-girlfriend is Lynette, also known as LuneBun, who is also seen in some videos with him, mainly playing Overwatch as well. A currently running ship is "Oaselk", which is between Muselk and OasisOnOverwatch because of their close relationship in Zylbrad's videos. The two have broken up when Oasis has revealed in one of her videos that she is dating a guy that goes by the name 'HeyKatie'. Muselk's sister, Grace Watkins, has her own YouTube channel accurately named "Grace Watkins" where she does vlog type videos. Muselk is in quite a few of those videos. Elliott is part of the YouTube group 'Click'. They are a group of fellow Australian YouTube personalities comprising of Muselk, LazarBeam, BazzaGazza, Crayator, Loserfruit, Prestige Clips (Marcus) and sometimes friends or family of the YouTubers like MrFreshAsian or Tannar Eacott. The idea of the channel is they all live in one big 'Gamer House' in Sydney and do lots of challenges weekly such as paintball and nerf wars. Quotes *"I don't know what I just did but a lot of people died, so I think it was a good thing." *"You either die as a hero or watch yourself slowly turning into a villain." *"No! Random crits, Not like this Gaben, not like this!" *"Adios senior!" *"First round Victory!" *"What's goin' on guys! And Welcome back to the channel." *"What's the scorecard emote called? Trivia * In most of Muselk's TF2 Videos, his name changes to the subject of his video. ** An example of this is during one of his "Extreme Rancho Relaxo" video where his username is "Fat'n'Lazy". ** This was also done to avoid having a lot of attention to the server he goes to. (Except his own server) * Muselk uses the intro phrase "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to..." but it isn't as frequent as a lot of YouTube intros. *Muselk's mother is the Group Managing Director of Coca Cola Amatil, Alice Watkins. Muselk's sister Grace has featured in a news article in the Financial Review professing an interest in following in her mother's footsteps. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views